nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitten
Kitten is the daughter of the villain Killer Moth and the girlfriend of the mutant Fang. Bratty, bossy and spoiled, she is perhaps the only person her father ever knuckles under. Background Kitten first appeared in Date With Destiny, after her boyfriend Fang had broken up with her for undisclosed reasons. With her junior prom coming up, she decided to combine her unwillingness to attend the ball alone with her father's latest scheme of blackmailing the city with a large swarm of mutant moths by forcing Robin to become her date, in order to drive Fang jealous. This in turn invited a fightne between Fang and Robin, and between Kitten and an increasingly jealous Starfire. In Revved Up, Kitten and Fang appeared again as part of the super-villain entourage racing Ding Dong Daddy for Robin's personal secret, but were taken out of the race when Red X cut their limousine in half. Later on, they appeared as members of the Brotherhood of Evil. When the Brotherhood executed their strike against young superheroes all around the world. After Argent was captured in New Zealand, Kitten and Killer Moth awaits to ambush Starfire who came to rescue. Kitten took her revenge on Starfire by attacking her alongside her father and a swarm of his mutant moths. She also seize her communicator to say hi to Robin. Since she did not appear in the Brotherhood's base during the final confrontation with the Titans, her fate in that battle remains unresolved. Teen Titans Go! In Teen Titans Go! #15 - "Pop Quiz", Kitten appeared to be kidnapped by a new kid-villain called "Kwiz Kid". In the end it turned out that Kwiz Kid was her new boyfriend, and she was just using him to get Robin to "rescue her". The tables are turned when Kwiz Kid in turn admits that he just was using her to lure the Titans to his base, as he was more interested in matching wits with Robin than in her. After discovering this, Kitten dumps him and slaps him, only to find out that he had long since escaped, and left a hologram projection of himself in his place. Killer Moth arrives and takes Kitten back home, scolding her for not telling him the truth about her fake kidnapping by Kwiz Kid. In Teen Titans Go! #41 [http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_Girls Bad Girls], Kitten dresses up as female versions of several of the Teen Titans enemies, claiming to be their daughters: Pink X (Red X), Marionette (The Puppet King), Mad Maud (Mad Mod), Daughter Blood (Brother Blood) and Joy Stick (Control Freak). A newspaper clip on a panel shows her in a Slade-like outfit, resembling Ravager. While not seen, it is written on the newspaper clipping that she also dresses up as Gemini (Madame Rouge), and Madamoiselle Mallah (Monsieur Mallah). Despite being her enemy, Starfire develops some respect for Kitten upon seeing her girly-decorated room, which she finds adorable. In the end, it is revealed that her dress-up scheme was all a way to get her father's attention, as Killer Moth, while spoiling her, rarely actually spent time with her or bonded with her as a father. The Titans help sort the matter out and Killer Moth promises to cut back on super villainy in order to spend more time with his daughter. In Teen Titans Go! #44, Kitten is shown to be a contact on the Titans' communicator, suggesting a sort of truce was made in gratitude for them helping resolve her issues with her father before. Kitten calls asking them to come save her father, who is being attacked by Red Raven. Personality Kitten is the typical spoiled teenage girl; all she wants is to be adored and lavished with attention and expensive gifts. She'll do anything to be better than everyone else, including making them jealous. She succeeded in that goal by bringing Robin to her Junior Prom. Kitten is very materialistic, finding Fang's array of jewelry a true sign of his love for her. She is also a sore loser, eager for revenge on any who have 'wronged' her. Kitten's chief redeeming trait is that she does really love her father, and wishes to have a closer bond with him beyond him simply showering her with material goods. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization